


It will be okay

by ennivaan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennivaan/pseuds/ennivaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olli comforts Sid, who is suffering from anxiety</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fic so it might suck :P comments would be appreciated :)

Olli and Sid had always been really close to each other but they had never believed that two of them would end up cuddling on Sid’s couch after dinner. As lying beside each other Sid was feeling tired and overwhelmed after confessing to Olli that he had a huge crush on him, he felt like he could close his eyes and just shift to unconscious sleeping mode but he couldn’t, as Olli kept him awake.  
“Have you ever wondered why some stars shine brighter than others?” Olli asked.  
“No, not really.” Sid smiled a little while wondering how on earth did Olli ever felt a desire to think about all those complex questions, when he couldn’t even comprehend all words used in a everyday life.  
A moment passed in silence and to be honest it would had been a lot longer one if Sid hadn’t blurted out his feelings towards Olli.  
“I love you”  
Sid immediately regretted saying it as he realized that Olli looked like an awestruck and a little confused. Sid hoped in his heart that Olli wasn’t confused about his feelings towards him. He drifted off into his thoughts wondering what if Olli didn’t even like him that way, what if all of this had been just a huge lie. Sid couldn’t take it anymore so he decided to break the silence.  
“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”  
“Please stop, you don’t ever have to apologize me for being human, having feelings. And… I love you too.” said Olli as he pressed a gentle kiss on Sid’s forehead.  
“Thank you”  
Olli didn’t respond to Sid anymore but instead he just wrapped him more tightly in his arms as they both drifted asleep while having a smile on their face.  
In the night Sid woked up covered in sweat and panting hard. He had had another nightmare. Sid knew that he would have to calm himself down quickly, before the anxiety would get the best of him. He made himself to slow down his breathing by pressing his palm on his chest and focusing on not losing the control of his body.  
Two months later…  
After another relentless night Sid waked up before Olli so he decided to make breakfast for both of them while hoping the smell of fresh bacon would be enough to wake Olli up. Talking of Olli, he had an unbelievable gift to sleep anywhere and anytime. Sid wished he would have such a talent like that, but he didn’t nerves to tell Olli about his quite a big problem, now that he thought about . When Sid was younger he used to have nightmares, nightmares so bad that they would trigger his anxiety attacks. Telling Olli about that was a thing he would have to face with himself and have enough it more deeply. Olli woke up just in time for breakfast.  
“Morning” He greeted, while his eyes where still half shut due to his tiredness.  
Sid just greeted him with a little nod and a smile as he offered Olli a plateful of bacon and eggs.  
While Olli was munching his mouth full of food, Sid sat down in the chair right in front of Olli. He was worried and his palms were sweating and shaking. He didn’t want to look him in the eyes, but Sid knew that sooner he’d face his fears, sooner it would be over. When Olli lifted his eyes form the plate to look at Sid, he noticed a worried look in his eyes.  
“What’s wrong”  
“I… I deed to tell you something.” said Sid, not being able to hold the tears from falling down in his cheeks.  
“…Okay” Olli replied with a worried look in his face.  
“It’s just that… Have you ever wondered why I have troubles getting enough sleep and I can’t sleep alone?”  
“Well, I mean yes, sometimes”  
“The reason for my irregular sleeping patterns is that I see nightmares, a lot of them actually. And the reason behind them is anxiety. I’m suffering from depression.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Olli and you could see the hurt in his eyes. He would have deserved to know a lot sooner. And Sid knows that.  
“I didn’t want to worry you”  
As soon as Sid said that Olli stood up and pulled Sid with him to a tight hug, while repeating “that’s okay we’ll get through, together”. It soothed enough Sid to stop him from crying.


End file.
